Transformed Inuyasha Songs
by Rose-Dragonfire
Summary: Me and my friends would like to introduce "Transformed Inuyasha Songs". We take songs that everyone knows and transform them into songs based off of our favorite anime show Inuyasha! And remember that nothing is sacred in these songs! Rated PG13 for some
1. Christmas Song 1

Rose Dragonfire – Well, This is the beginning of Inuyasha songs. The first one I have here is Jingle Bells, Inuyasha style. If you would like more songs just review and tell me so. I plan on having every chapter a different song. Meaning, that it won't all be Christmas songs.

**Jingle Bells (Inuyasha Style)**

VERSE 1: Dashing through the snow

On a pair of broken skies

Over the fields you go

Crashing into trees

The snow is turning red

I think you're almost dead

Now you're in your grave with stitches on your head.

CHORUS: Oh, Jingle bells

Hojo smells

Naraku is a hoe

Inuyasha and Kikyo are kissing, "Oh, No!" (REPEAT)

VERSE 2: Now you're down in hell

Down with Kikyo

Inuyasha's there

Kagome screams "Oh, No!"

Naraku's down there too

You hit him with a shoe

Naraku says,"Oh, shit that stinks!"

And chases after you...

(CHORUS)

VERSE 3: Now here comes Kouga

Kouga and his wolves

Kagome says "Just go,

and your wolves go to."

Kouga just says "Why,

are you about to cry?"

"Is it because of Mutt Face?"

"If it is, he's gonna' die!"

(CHORUS)

VERSE 4: Kagome says "yeah,

but it's Kikyo I hate."

Kouga has an idea

"Will you be my mate?"

Kagome says "Hell, no."

While thinking of Shippo

Then Shippo pops up and says "where's that clay bitch Kikyo?"

(CHORUS)

VERSE 5: Inuyasha's back

Kouga's on the run

Then Kagome says

"Did you both have fun?"

Kikyo's down in hell

Naraku's there as well

Then he asks "Go out with me?"

And she says "What the hell."

(CHORUS)

VERSE 6: Now there's a lesson here

A lesson to be learned

One I like to cheer

One that has a turn

Inuyasha is a JERK

Kouga is a FLIRT

Kagome and Shippo cry a lot

But Kikyo does not.

(CHORUS)

Rose Dragonfire – Well that's it for the first chapter, and first song. The next chapter will be "Inuyasha's Coming To Town." After that it will keep on going. I will stop making Inuyasha Christmas songs after the third chapter. Then I will go onto more different songs.


	2. Christmas Song 2

Rose Dragonfire – Well, I hope you liked the last song. This next song is probably the last chapter for Christmas. I now I said that I was going to put in three, but I've changed my mind. I'm not going to do any Transformed Inuyasha theme song, such as

"Fukai Mori", and such. This is because the theme songs are Japanese and really can not be permitted to change. I'm sorry for people who have favorite characters, but nothing is sacred to me and my friends. We wouldn't think it was fair if we bashed on one character and not the others as well. So the more songs we make the more characters that get bashed. And remember, nothing is sacred!

**INUYASHA IS COMING TO TOWN! (Santa is coming to town)**

You better not kill, you better not die

On this night, I'm telling you why

Inuyasha's coming to town!

He sees you when you're fighting, or flirting with his date

So you better stop now, or death will be your fate

Oh, you better not kill, you better not die

On this night, I'm telling you why

Inuyasha's coming to town!

And when Naraku kidnaps, someone who is dear

You bet Inuyasha will be there

To kick him in the rear!

Oh, you better not kill, you better not die

On this night, I'm telling you why

Inuyasha's coming to town!

I said!

Inuyasha's coming to town!!!!!!

Rose Dragonfire – Well, that's the end of this song. I hope you liked it! Please review and I will create another chapter!!!

REMINDER: **NOTHING **is sacred!!!


	3. Demon Boy

Rose Dragonfire – I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. My computer hasn't been working and so I've had to turn my computer off for quite awhile. I hope you will like my next song. I'm sure you are familiar with Skater Boy by Avril. Well, My next song is called "Demon Boy". ENJOY!

"**DEMON BOY" (Skater Boy)**

**Kagome:** He was a boy,

She was a girl,

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a JERK,

She was so PURE,

This much I know for sure.

He wanted her,

She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well,

But all of her friends,

They wouldn't hear,

They had a problem with his doggie ears.

He was a Demon Boy,

She said see ya later boy,

He wasn't good enough for her,

She had a pretty face,

But, her head was up in space,

He needed to come back down to earth.

A long time from now,

She gets revived,

Feeding on spirits for the rest of her life,

She turns around,

Guess who she sees,

Demon Boy fighting alongside me,

She sees the jewel shards,

The demons all know,

Fighting us is the best way to go,

She follows us now,

Stands with the crowd,

Looks at the man that she turned down.

He was a Demon Boy,

She said see ya later boy,

He wasn't good enough for her,

Now he's a great demon,

Winning like superman,

Does your pretty face see what he's worth? (REPEAT)

(Music)

Sorry girl but you missed out,

Well tough luck that boy's mine now,

We are more than just good friends,

This is how your story ends,

To bad that you couldn't see,

See the man that boy could be,

There is more than meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy,

I'm just a girl,

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love haven't you heard?

How we rock each others world!

He is a Demon Boy,

I said see you later boy,

I'll be leaving, got to go,

I sit in the future now singing the song I wrote,

About a girl named Kikyo! (REPEAT)

THE END

Rose Dragonfire – Please don't hate me for taking so long, It wasn't my fault…

Well, kinda……Maybe it was my fault a little….

Sesshoumaru – Stop lying…It was entirely your fault for being late.

Rose Dragonfire – What the….How did you get here!?!

Sesshoumaru – I appear here and there…

Rose Dragonfire – Well, anyway. Goodbye! Please review.

Sesshoumaru – Please send this crazy, insane, brat flames….

Rose Dragonfire – Rrr……I'm going to kill you!!!!!!!!

(Runs after Sesshoumaru with Mallet)

THE END


	4. Inuyasha Show

_This is a knew song, and I'm sorry about not telling you...I mean warning you about the musical..._

_The musical was to keep you occupied until I put the next song in...Oh, and to warn you ahead of time..._

_There will also be simoltanious comercails...I hope you like this song..._

**Inuyasha Show (One Week)**

It's been one week since we got to see, Human Lovers and Demons that marry, 5 days since they had the show, with the two-tailed cat and the fox named Shippo, 3 days since we heard the tale, about the man who learned Jakotsu was a she-male, Yesturday it occured to me that I've been watching a bit too much Inuyasha,

Holy Cow, didya see it last week? Well, they had this one freak, Who liked to to grope women happily, Do you recall when then brall became a total free-for-all, and Kagome's in the middle trying to be the refferee, Hey, do you know the girl that does the wind-dance, She likes the dead-dance, and hates the one who's like her father, Now, here comes the next guest, It's a fight fest, and it's Inuyasha's older brother,

Naraku's back on track, it's like when animals attack, They all exhibit reprehensible behavior, hit'em in the nose, tear off thier clothes, step on thier toes, thats how it goes, they get so violent they have to sign a waiver, They're always fight'n, punch'n, kick'n, piont'n blame, On the air they don't care, they got no shame, There was one guy I'm sure felt a little strange, when he found out that his wife was a bit deranged, Kagome has a tendency to say SIT constantly, Inuyasha has a history of hitting to the ground,

It's been One Week since they had the Jewel, With the powers that rocked, and that's for sure, 5 days since Naraku's brawl, still havn't broken down his gigantic wall, 3 days since the bitter fued, between the Thunder Brothers and the midget called the fox dude, Yesturday, it finally dawned on me, that I've been watching to much Inuyasha,

(Music Intro)

Once you start watching, there's just no stopping, Your brain chucks down and your IQ's dropping, Kouga's the king of humiliation, He's a sensation, his love for Kagome is obsession, Like Jerry Springer, It's a cool show, but with more wierdos, The ratings jumping higher every day,

If you've seen the show, then you know, it's about as low as you can go, the show is so tacky, it's practically a comedy, Then pretty soon, some ugly goon comes into play, and gets creamed and beaten within one day, Well, it's the kind of show people sceam obsinities, pulling hair, yanking ears like it's nothing, Fight!Fight! Now the viewers start thier favorite chant, should I turn off my TV? I just can't, I have a tendency to watch it religously, I have a history of taping each one,

It's been One Week since she show about, Physco Demons with problems they should work out, 5 days since they interviewed, Kagome and her friends telling stories that are so rude, 3 days since the big suprise, that Kikyo has been cheating Inuyasha with 20 guys, Yesturday it occured to me, that I've been watching too much Inuyasha,

Tired of wasting my time on that Inuyasha, I've got way to much class to watch Inuyasha, Come over here and watch Inuyasha...

(END)

_And yes, for those of you who don't know, this is not based off the real show...It totally makes fun of the show Inuyasha. Oh, and Jakotsu is a real character from Inuyasha, for those of you in America, this character has not appeared yet. Well, that's all for now. _


	5. Red Coat Halfbreed

RoseDragonfire - Well I know it's been forever since my last update, but I figured I should start back up again. I'm working on 4 songs now all for the christmas season. Once they are done then I'll start on some songs from more popular lists. If you wish to see the made song just scroll down.

--------------------------------

**Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer**

You know Dasher and Dancer

And Prancer and Vixen,

Comet and Cupid

And Donner and Blitzen.

But do you recall

The most famous reindeer of all?

Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer

(reindeer)

Had a very shiny nose

(like a light bulb)

And if you ever saw it

(saw it)

You would even say it glows

(like a flash light)

All of the other reindeer

(reindeer)

Used to laugh and call him names

(like Pinochio)

They never let poor Rudolph

(Rudolph)

Play in any reindeer games

(like Monopoly)

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Santa came to say

(Ho Ho Ho)

Rudolph with your nose so bright

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then all the reindeer loved him

(loved him)

And they shouted out with glee

(yippee)

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer

(reindeer)

You'll go down in history!"

(like Columbus)

--------------------------------

**Inuyasha the red coat halfbreed**

You know Kohaku, Miroku

Naraku and Sango,

Jakotsu, Renkotsu

Bankotsu, and Shippo.

But do you recall

The most famous halfbreed of all?

Inuyasha the red coat halfbreed

(halfbreed)

Had a very powerfull blade

(Like Bankotsu's)

And if you ever faced it

(faced it)

You'd see the power it made

(Like a thunderstorm)

All of the other demons

(demons)

Used to laugh and call him names

(Like a Weakling)

They never let Inuyasha

(Inuyasha)

Join in any demon games

(Like killing raids)

Then one foggy moonlit night

Sesshoumaru came to kill

(oh oh oh)

And as the battle raged that night

It ended with Tetsusaiga's light

Then all the demons chased him

(chased him)

And they shouted out in grief

(Roar)

"Inuyasha the red coat halfbreed

(halfbreed)

You'll be fighting with no relief!"

(Like your father)


End file.
